My Better Half
by goldinheart
Summary: It's been weeks since Slade's attack. Oliver blames himself for the city's condition. Moria wants to right her wrong by helping the city get its glory back, which leads to a very shocking path of marriage for Oliver. How will Oliver react when a certain brunette enters his life, at that point of time when he has started to rekindle his relation with Laurel.
1. summury

It's been two weeks since Slade's attack. Team arrow is still in shock, so are the people. Everyone is trying to get their life back together.

Oliver blames himself for the city's condition. Moria wants to right her wrong by helping the city get its glory back, which leads to a very shocking path of marriage for Oliver.

How will Oliver react when a certain brunette enters his life, with her own family problems, at that point of time when he has started to rekindle his relation with Laurel.

Will Oliver oppose? How will Laurel react? And team arrow? Or will this brunette make Oliver fall for her?

[Oliver/OC]

Moria is alive.


	2. Better than nothing

_I am killing you, Oliver. Only more slowly than you would like._

_You're a killer. I know, I created you._

You can kill me or not. Either way, I win.

_I keep my promises, kid. I keep my promises! I keep my promises._

Slade is gone. Locked in A.R.G.U.S jail on Lain Yu. But still I can't get him out of my head. The destruction he has caused. To city. To countless families. To Team Arrow.

No one of us has gone to liar ever since Slade's attack. At least not for Arrow business. Felicity went in to look at her 'babies' and Diggle and Roy are trying to get the lair back together.

But other than that there has come a halt to Arrow activities, because there is nothing illegal going on. Seems like that clash even shook the criminal world.

I failed this city more than anyone else has. This destruction is caused because of me. I can't get it out of my head.

_Arrow has failed the city._

My train of thoughts was stopped by vigorous shaking and a soft familiar voice.

"Mr. Queen, Mr. Queen…" Felicity said.

Here I was sitting in Q.C's conference room for a meeting, while I spaced out. Felicity was not the only one that had noticed it. The C.E.O of other company -whose name I even don't know- was waiting for my answer for god knows what question, with an angry look on his face. His assistant seems to realize my puzzled glance towards them as he repeated their question again.

"So what do you think about this deal?" he asked.

"Ugh…" was my reply.

The truth to be told I didn't hear a word that was said. I needed to think of an answer. But my god like E.A saved me.

Again.

"We will let you know about it in a day or two" and then gave me a look.

I quickly added, "Of course, we will let you know." and I stood up to shake his hand.

Besides me, even Felicity stood and quietly muttered the C. name to me.

"Mr. Miller"

I nodded once. Tucked one of my suites button, and moved forward extending an hand towards him

"Every well." Miller said standing up took my extended hand giving it one firm shake. "But Mr. Queen I would love if you're mother also looks into the decision taking." he said with words full of sarcasm.

Of course no on missed the second meaning behind it that said _I don't trust your decision one percent, let adults look into it._

Before I could even reply a voice came from door way.

Voice of my mother.

"Of course I would look into it." she said and Mr. Miller sighed gratefully.

"Thank you Mrs. Queen." He said.

"I shall see you out." Mom said.

"Sure, sure."

He then turned to me and nodded. I nodded in response, and he and his team stared to move towards the exit. Mean while they all were moving out mom gave me a disapproving look and then headed out with them.

There was pin drop silence. Only I and Felicity were there. I signed heavily and dropped down on nearby chair.

_Oliver Queen you have made a mess of your life_ I thought.

That's when a very confused looking Diggs entered with frown lines on head.

"What happened here man, your mom was not looking pleased." Diggs asked me.

Now it was Felicity's turn to sigh.

"Oliver spaced out in meeting. _Again. _–"stressing the on the last word"- and he didn't remember the C. name. _Again._ And he didn't read the flies that were provided him to read and so I am one hundred percent sure he doesn't know what this meeting was about. And the most important thing is when this city, Q.C needs financial support Oliver is making it hard for investors to trust on them."

Felicity took in deep breath after her ramble. Even Diggle sighed. He walked towards me and took a sit besides mine. I was watching my feet since Diggs entered.

"Look Oliver I wouldn't say I understand because I don't. You gone through a hell lot then we can even imagine. But think about it, you sulking is doing no one any good man." Diggs said.

"Yes Oliver right now you need to focus on helping this city as Oliver Queen. People need you not Arrow right now. You need to let go it and focus on future." Felicity said softly." You _need_ to let someone in. you haven't said a thing about it." She added.

That's a think I fear about a lot. I can't let anyone in.

"Of course you can Oliver." said Diggle.

Dame I must have said it out loud.

I sighed "Look guys I know but I can't find a way. I'm complete mess. I... I failed this city."I said softly.

"OLIVER JONAS QUEEN YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING TO FAIL THIS CITY." Came a roaring voice of my mother as she burst into the conference room.

Felicity jumped because of the loud voice and gasped. I quickly looked up at my mother and stood up with Diggle.

"Mom…"

"I'm not hearing any nonsense you speak. What do you think it's only you that is hurt? How could you even think for a minute that you have failed this city, when you did nothing but help them."

I looked at her with amused face, brushed a hand through my hairs "Huh. Can't you see the destruction that I have caused, can't you see that people lost their home because of me?" my voice was raising with every word I spoke. "I failed this city mom. No one is happy. No one. Hell, forget about others I got my own sister to run away." I was breathing heavily with all the anger filled in me and felt an argent need to hit something.

Mom laughed angrily "is that what you think huh?"

"I don't think so mom, it's the reality. Except it."

"Seriously?" then a look of determination crossed her face. "Yes of course you failed this city." Mom said.

Diggle and Felicity exchanged a look of surprise.

I looked at mom about her sudden change of mind with surprise.

"Come with me I'll show you how you failed this city." mom said.

She came towards me, took my hand and stared to drag me towards the door.

Diggle and Felicity who were witnessing the entire conversation quietly decided to follow them out of curiosity.

Moria's p.o.v

I can't believe my son. How can he even think that he has failed the city?

I dragged Oliver into the office. Mr. Diggle and Ms. Smoke following behind.

"Mom what are you doing? " Oliver said frustrated.

We came to halt in front of a TV set-upped in office.

"You failed the city Oliver than watch this…" I said.

I switched on the TV and flicked to a news channel.

On TV a black haired reporter was interviewing one of the victim of the incident.

The victim said "I am so glad that we have Arrow as our protector or would I have lost my son, my only family left to those ugly men. I want to thank Arrow for his help and to protect us as his own."

I looked towards Oliver. He was stunted.

"So Oliver if you still belief that you failed the city by helping saving some ones family, than yes you did failed this city."

I walked off from him and stood in front of a very shocked looking felicity smoke and john Diggle.

"It seems like my son listens to you guys more than me so please do help him in finding his way out of this mess."

They looked at me and nodded.

Felicity's p.o.v

After Moria walked out of the door I looked towards Oliver who still was listening to news and the victims he has unknowingly helped. He then looked down and signed.

I moved towards him "Oliver now you know that this people want you as their protector more than ever. You needed to pull yourself back together because as soon as this city starts to stand on its feet the criminal world is going to start its activity too."

"What should I do… tell me felicity… what should I do. I don't understand anything. Oh god..."

"Let someone in Oliver if you let someone in some of your weight will lift off your shoulder." Diggles said.

"Whom should I let in?" Oliver whispered.

Oh god. It feels so bad to see him like this. So vulnerable. Moria is right we have help him. But how? That's when it striked me.

"Laurel. Yes Oliver you should talk to laurel. Ever since you have returned from the island you always wanted to get back with laurel. By letting her in you can show her that she can trust you." I said enthusiastically.

"Do you think so?" Oliver said. A glint of hope in his eyes.

"Yes Oliver. I do."

Oliver looked down and then at Diggles "what do you think Diggs?"

I looked at john and found a rather disappointed face.

"I don't know man I think you should listen to your heart and do what you feel is right."

Then he walked out of the room.

I sighed I know this is a bad idea. Laurel has broke Oliver's heart more than once since his return from island. But I can't help it.

I couldn't see Oliver so broken. At least she is better than nothing at all.

**Hey guys this is Alex, this is my first story so please tell me if I should continue.**

**Reviews and suggestions are always welcome.**

**Please note this story is not following arrow season 3 plot. **


	3. Letting in

And here he was knocking on the only person's door that haunted his thoughts the entire afternoon. Oliver was still not sure whether Laurel would let him in or not. He was not sure but somehow he ended up on her doorstep. One minute he was on his bike and the other moment he found himself in front of her door.

He knew all too well that he had screwed up every single chance that was provided to them and he was to blame for that but Felicity was right and it felt right to be here.

But been Oliver he started thinking about the Laurel's safety. One or the other day he had too become Arrow and it could cost Laurel her life and he couldn't let that happened.

That was it and he turned his back to the door and stared walking when the door swung open and her voice reached his ears.

"Ollie..."

Now he knew there was no turning back and he had to tame his demons and let someone in.

Let her in.

He slowly turned his face towards her. And there she was standing leaning on her doorframe with all her beauty, wearing simple shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

"Hey what are you doing here?" she asked.

And I simply stood there mesmerized by her beauty and her ability to melt me inside out by just her voice.

"Hey are you alright?" now her voice was filled with genuine concern.

"Yup, I'm fine...I …just...Umm…you know..."

She let out a breathy chuckle and smiled at me and moved away from the door.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked.

He looked at her and nodded and went in her apartment. She closed the door behind him. Dusk had fallen. Lights were dim in her apartment. He walked in her living room. It was clean as ever with a glass of red wine on her coffee table.

"Would you like one?" she asked.

He nodded and took a seat on her couch at one end. She came in as graceful as ever and handed him a glass of wine and took her place on another end.

"Thank you" I said. She smiled at me.

"So what brings you here?"

"Umm…I just wanted to see you."

"Because someone asked you to let someone in and you thought of me and here you are." she countered quickly, smiling.

He opened his mouth to reply but failed and instead chuckled as déjà vu hit him.

"Well this time Felicity did mention your name."

"So this time Felicity recommended it." Disappointment in her voice.

Laurel knew Olli better than anyone. She knew that today or tomorrow but he would show up at her doorstep. She also knew that someone else has to show him the way to her doorstep, but she didn't think that it would hurt so much to hear it from him.

Oliver quickly realized his mistake. No girl would want to hear that to come to her someone else had to tell him to do so.

"Laurel…"

"It's ok Oliver."

There was an awkward pause between them.

"Laurel I wanted to come here. I swear, please, understand." Oliver sounded desperate, he put his glass aside.

"Olli, I know. I know and I am always there for you I promise."

Laurel put her hand on his, an unknown emotion passed through the touch. Both of them look in each other's eyes, for a moment.

And that was it; laurel leaped into Oliver's arms and kissed him with all her might.

Oliver was taken back from this gesture. He did think that coming here would take them a step forward in what was left of their relationship but not this. But unfortunately Oliver's rational mind had stopped working and he greedily accepted what she was giving. Both pulling back from there sensual kiss, breathless. Laurel rested her forehead on Oliver's and looked into his eyes.

"I swear you Oliver, I kill you. If you pull away from this, I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't baby, I wouldn't dare."

While Oliver and Laurel were rekindling there broken relationship, Moira was tensed for her son.

She was there that day when Felicity had suggested Laurel to Oliver and had seen Mr. Diggle go out disappointed. There eye had meet and both of their eyes held one emotion, Disapproval.

Moira had never thought that Felicity was capable even to make wrong decisions. And she needed to talk some senses in her because, she had thought something for her son and a relationship with laurel would only destroy everything.

And mainly because that was the only way to get Queen Consolidated back.

So here she was sitting in a descent restaurant waiting for Felicity. To talk to her to have her support in her plan because as much as it pained Moira to accept it but Oliver listen to Felicity and Mr. Diggle more than her.

Felicity was escorted by a waiter to Moira's table and helped her to settle in her chair.

Felicity looked at Moira with confidence and determination because last time they talked to each other alone was a bad memory. A memory Felicity would not like to repeat but here she was. Thou, Felicity looked confident outside but her inside was in a storm because let's face it with or without money, power Moira Queen is still an intimidating person.

They both sat in front of each other for a second looking into each other eyes.

Felicity was the first to break contact and speak.

"So why is that you have called me here Mrs. Queen?"

"You shouldn't have told my son to go back to Laurel."

Felicity was confused that how she knew about Laurel and even if she did Moira was always found of Laurel so what was the problem. Before she could speak the waiter came to take order.

After both of them placed their orders, Felicity said, "How do you know about it?"

"Rather than answering that the best question would be why did you sent my son to Laurel?"

"But I thought you approved Laurel to be with Oliver?"

"Five years ago when she had not broken my son's heart several times."

"Oh… so we are on same page."

"So you are saying that you knew Laurel was not perfect for Oliver and then to you did it?" Moira countered Felicity.

"That was the best option I could come up with because in no time the city would be back on its feet and Arrow will be needed" she whispered the last part. "Because if he does something during his missions he would blame it on himself. And you might know how far your son can take the blame game."

That Moira knew, her son would blame himself way too far. Now that she was seeing it Felicity's way she could see that as only _available_ _option_ but Moira had _another option_ and she knew that the new understanding she and Felicity had reached it would not be difficult to make Felicity understand it.

"Felicity I want you to hear me out very carefully. What I am about to tell you is beneficial to Oliver as well as QC."

And then Felicity was all ears.

**Hey guys, you might have noticed that I have changed my writing style. I thought it was very confusing to change POV's. But please let me know about it. And the OC would make an appearance in 4****th**** or 5****th**** chapter.**

**Warning for Laurel lovers: Laurel might be a bit (or a lot) OOC in my story (in later chapters) so please don't complain about it.**

**Bye guys until next time. **

**P.S. do tell me if you want Tommy alive**


	4. Shocked

Laurel was sitting on the couch with Oliver's head in her laps. After their kiss they had started talking about their life, just spending some time together. After all they had a lot to catch up on. Last year Oliver and Laurel were doing there favorite dance, when Oliver came to Laurel she was not there for him and when Laurel came to Oliver he was with Sara. At that time she didn't knew about Oliver being the Arrow. But now that was not the problem. Sara was gone and was at good terms with Laurel. Laurel and Tommy had sorted out their differences. And she also knew about Arrow. Now all they had to do was understand and be there for each other.

Night had fallen, it was late. Oliver knew that he needed to go home but he didn't. He wanted to spend as much as time he could spend with Laurel.

"You can get back QC, all that you have to do is charm them." Laurel said.

"Easier said than done, there is a bidder come up."

"What?" Laurel said disbelievingly.

"Yup, the board is giving him an opportunity, so Starling National Bank's investment is going to be of no use, we have to come up with a better option or else we have to give up the company." Oliver sighed.

"You'll come up with something, you always do." Laurel soothed him.

Oliver looked up at Laurel and smiled. She bent down and kissed Oliver. Both of them were at easy but unknown of the future full of surprises.

What started off as an innocent kiss soon turned into a heated make out session. Soon they had hands under each other's shirts. But they were stopped by rapid knocking on the door.

More like banging.

It was sure that the other person was trying to break the door.

Laurel and Oliver quickly pulled away from each other. Oliver was on full alert, his Arrow senses kicking in.

"Are you expecting some one?" Oliver asked.

BANG BANG BANG!

"No" Laurel said, putting her shirt back on. She was scared, but yet stood up to open the door.

"What are you doing? " Oliver asked her.

"Opening the door." she said in a matter of fact tone.

BANG BANG BANG!

"No, I will. Wait here." Oliver whispered ordered her.

But as stubborn as she was, she followed Oliver.

"Laurel…"Oliver angrily whispered.

BANG BANG BANG!

"Just open the door or else the person will definitely going to break it"

And at last Oliver did one thing every human would do before opening the door.

He looked through the peep hole on the door.

Oliver was shocked. He expected Quentin Lance to be there but not Tommy. A very angry, frustrated and out of patience Tommy.

"Who's it?" Laurel whispered asked. Standing behind clenched onto Oliver's arm like she was afraid. Huh… but we all know better.

"Tommy." Oliver said mortified.

BANG BANG BANG!

And a curse could be heard from outside.

"What?" Laurel said not believing. She pushed Oliver aside and looked.

"Oh My God! We're screwed." Laurel stated.

"Let's just open the door." Oliver said and extended his hand towards the handle.

"No No… Go in Oliver… go in" Laurel started pushing him in.

"What? Why?" Oliver asked. Last thing he wanted was to hide his relationship from his best friend when everything was settled.

He didn't understand Laurel's behavior. She was somewhat… excited to see Tommy it seem to Oliver. But he relentlessly went in as it was obvious that Tommy was about to break the door.

Oliver went in the living room and heard the door click open. One question that was forming in Oliver's head was

What is Tommy doing at Laurel's door at this hour of night?

He heard Laurel greet Tommy way too cheerfully for his taste. Hey you can't blame a guy who got back with is ex just then his best friend decided to disturb their peaceful quite time and on top of that getting A-class attention from HIS girlfriend, when she should be clearly annoyed of the interruption.

But on Tommy's part, it seemed like Laurel was not the person he was interested in at that moment.

Tommy was spending is time at work like a good boy that he had become but Felicity's call disturbed him to no end.

Tommy had taken up a job as manager of a plush banquet hall which was organizing a fund-raising event that was tomorrow, when Felicity called him worried saying Oliver's missing. Tommy mind started racing hundred miles a second thinking about all the possibility of what could have happened to Oliver. He had forgotten his phone in QC so there was no way of tracking him. Felicity had picked Tommy up from his work and they started searching for Oliver throughout Starling and Glades. Felicity was freaking out thinking Oliver had again left Starling. Tommy was worried too but he knew Oliver wouldn't just go leaving everything. He and Oliver had countless talk about Arrow and Tommy had made him promise that he would never run away no matter what happens. They searched Oliver for 2 hours. Mean while, Moira had called Felicity and told her to bring Oliver home. Tommy had almost given up and was about to call Diggle but Felicity told him not to and explained him what happened at QC and that Diggle was were angry that Felicity had suggested Laurel. That's when Tommy thought of asking Laurel as he was somehow sure that they would find Oliver with her and Felicity conformed his suspicion. But Laurel was hell bent on not picking up her cell phone and they decided to try Laurel's apartment. Tommy was furious was an understatement as in last 2 to 3 hours Moira had called them every minute to ask about Oliver's whereabouts, Tommy had finally found a decent job and his boss had called and threatened him that if he didn't come to work in next 15 minutes he would fire him.

Reaching Laurel's apartment building they saw Oliver's bike parked near its entrance. Tommy got out of Felicity's car not even waiting to listen to Felicity and stormed off towards Laurel's apartment and started banging the door. Even then no one opened the door. He started banging louder but no answer; he knew for sure that they were in. Finally when he was about to break the door it opened and Laurel was standing there.

"Hey Tommy." Laurel greeted him with honey in her voice.

Instead of been faltered by her tone, Tommy found it very disturbing. He looked at Laurel trying to be as clam as possible.

"Where is Oliver?" was all he asked her.

Frustration and anger was clear from his voice. His tone was even kind of threatening. Laurel was taken aback by the way he spoke because he never spoke to her this way. Never. Well they barely spoke to each other after there so called 'relationship talk'.

"What? No... Um... no...Oliver is-"Laurel was shocked that he didn't even greet her properly.

Tommy interrupted her and raised his voice, "Don't give me that shit that he is not here Laurel I saw his bike parked down, so tell me Where. Oliver. Is?"

Not able to handle the way Tommy spoke to Laurel, Oliver finally decided to reveal himself to Tommy. And he did. He walked to the front door and faced Tommy.

"Tommy." Oliver said in neutral voice.

"Ah… the god finally decides to show himself." Tommy looked at Oliver and said sarcastically.

"Tommy…"Oliver began thinking that Tommy had somehow figured that he and Laurel were back together and was mad at them.

"I understand Oliver that you don't give a shit about anyone of us" Tommy interrupted Oliver and continued "but at least care about your mother. I know she is not the best mother in the world but know this Oliver at present you are everything she has. You are spending time with Laurel? Fine, but at least call and tell someone about you're whereabouts. I and Felicity where searching you from almost 3 hours now Oliver. Your mother is worried. Felicity almost reached the conclusion that you left again. So please for the sake of the people who care about you inform us that you are alive and where much in Starling."

Oliver was at lose of words his mom has been worried; Tommy and Felicity have been looking for him. At that moment Oliver realized that everyone around him takes care of him like a 2 year old. Hell he actually himself felt like a 2 year old who wouldn't understand what he is doing and people have to keep tab at him so that he doesn't get lost.

"Tommy… I…I …I'm sorry." Oliver couldn't look at him, he felt so ashamed.

"Oliver…"Tommy said stirringly "…go home please and I request you to not forget your phone please man." Tommy completely begged him, while handling him his phone.

"I'm sorry." Oliver apologized again taking his phone from Tommy.

Tommy singed and said "Stop apologizing and go just home Moira is worried sick and please hand me your bike keys I have to rush to work… please …fast"

Without wasting any time Oliver went in and got his keys and handed it to Tommy who without saying a word turned around and left in hurry and mumbling something over his shoulder about Felicity waiting for him down.

Oliver looked at his friend's retreating back and signed. He had to get home.

Oliver turned to Laurel who was dumbstruck by all that had happened in front of her in last five minutes.

"Hey." Oliver said to Laurel.

Laurel turned to him and signed "you have to go right?"

"Yup"

"Will I see you soon? Like can we meet for lunch tomorrow?" she said with hope in her voice.

Oliver bent down to kiss Laurel's lips and said "yes we will meet tomorrow."

"Go Felicity must be waiting for you" Laurel said and pulled Oliver into a passionate kiss.

Oliver half heartedly pulled back and said his good bye and hurriedly made his way down towards Felicity.

Felicity was worriedly pacing in front of her car when Oliver came down towards her.

Hearing footsteps Felicity turned towards the entrance and was relieved to see Oliver there.

She leaped towards him and pulled him in a hug

"Oh god I was worried sick about you Oliver." She said and pulled back to look at him.

"I know. I am sorry"

"Hey, it's aright just don't do that again okay?"

Oliver just nodded. Felicity hurried Oliver in the car and asked him to call Moira.

After a lot of 'fine don't worries' Moira hung up her phone not before telling him to hurry back home.

Oliver was thinking what had happened but neither his mother nor Felicity told him anything.

After a comfortable silence Oliver asked Felicity the one question that was bugging his mind.

"Felicity, do I all ways act like a kid who needs to be taken care of?"

Felicity signed and pulled in her Town house driveway.

"Oliver we care for you." She replied after a second looking straight ahead. " It's just that you all ways make decision either in hurry because your loved ones are at risk or you make decision that no one thought you would make. It's just that we can't understand you and the way your mind works. Sometimes even the biggest problem doesn't bother you and sometimes the smallest of small thing hurts you the most. And the main thing that makes us care for you is that you are our leader more or less we will always be lost without you. You are important to us. It's your insane capability to make decisions that makes us run behind you like a mother runs behind her kid."

Both of them didn't say anything for a moment looking straight ahead.

After a second Felicity said "conclusion of my babbling 'yes you act like a kid and yes we have to take care of you '".

Both of them chucked at Felicity's little conclusion.

"Thank you for telling me the truth and I will try my best to not make insane decisions." Oliver said.

Felicity nodded and both of them got out of the car and started walking towards Felicity's home.

Yes Felicity's. Before Slade's attack they had to move out of there Queen Mansion. During the attack Moira was in Central city. But after the attack was over she came back in Starling and had no place to live neither could they afford a place so Felicity invited them to stay at her place. Moira is now occupying Felicity's guest room and Oliver sleeps on the couch.

When Felicity and Oliver entered in, they were met with laughter of his mom and a unknown man.

As they entered in all both of them looked at Oliver and Felicity.

"Ah… your finally home Oliver." Moira said. Both people in the living room stood up to introduce each other.

"Oliver meet Liam Collins, the C.E.O. and chairman of Collins Industries."Moira said pointing toward the older man who must be in his late 40's or early 50's. He had square shaped jaw and his hairs were slicked back in a proper style with his few front hairs that were white. No wonder that man this man must be a charmer in his youth.

Oliver shook hands with the man. Oliver had heard about Collins Industries it had come in market 15 or 16 years ago and since then rising.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Oliver said.

"It's nice to meet you to Oliver. Finally." Liam said with a board smile on his face.

"And this is Felicity Smoke, my sons most trusted friend and executive assistant." Moira continued.

Liam shook hands with Felicity.

"So what brings you here Mr. Collins?" Oliver asked after a moment of silence.

Liam looked at Moira and raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have time to talk to him about it." Moira said apologetically.

"It's alright." Liam said. "You can tell him now."

"Tell me what?" Oliver questioned.

Moira looked very hesitant to talk. "Mom…" Oliver encouraged his mother to speak.

Moira signed and said "Oliver you know that our company is in trouble right?" to which Oliver nodded impatiently.

"…so Liam is here to make deal."

"Are you interested in investing in Q.C.?" Oliver asked Liam.

To which Moira answer "yes, but there is a condition."

"What condition?"

"You have to marry his daughter Vanessa." Moira finally answered.

Oliver couldn't believe his ears. At first he thought he did he has mistaken in hearing his mother. But when Moira looked at him Oliver knew he had heard his mother right.

He looked at Liam and Moira and whispered "what?"

"yes." Liam said. "Im ready to invest in Q.C. and support it if you marry my daughter."

Suddenly Oliver was furious. Liam spoke of marrying off his daughter to him with such a easy like he didn't care.

"So what you're selling off your daughter to a playboy? Don't you read tabloids? Don't you care for your daughter?" Oliver said furiously. His jaw tight his whole body was tensed.

"OLIVER!" Moira exclaimed.

At that statement Liam was completely mad.

He spoke to Oliver in a tight voice, "I do care for my daughter Mr. Queen. And I'm not selling her off. I do have mutual benefit from it."

"What benefit?" Oliver asked him

"You will find that out Oliver. Remember without me, Q.C. wouldn't survive" Liam said in a threatening voice.

He turned to Moira and said "I should probably leave Moira. I will call you in morning."

With that Liam Collins exited Felicity's house, leaving behind Felicity who has been quietly listening to the exchange, a very mad Oliver and a guilty but determined Moira.

"Are you out of your mind mom?" Oliver asked his mom madly.

"No I'm not Oliver." Moira said determined.

"I know marrying is the last thing on your mind, but you don't want your fathers legacy given to other people now, do you? Oliver this is our last chance to save it. If Liam Collins invests in Q.C. the board is ready to give us 2 years of time to build our company back."

"Why is him?" Oliver asked his mother confused.

"Because Liam is one of the most successful business tycoons of this world. Every company he invests in prospers. Please Oliver. Please do this." Moira begged Oliver.

"No mom. I just got back with Laurel. I can't do this now, not to her."

'Laurel? Really Oliver? She is not going to save Q.C. from dying." Felicity for the first time spoke. "Many people could lose jobs if we let Q.C. go Oliver, think about it."

"What benefit was he speaking of?" Oliver asked Moira.

"You will find out if you agree to his condition." Moira said. "Please Oliver think about it. If not for me, do it for people working in Q.C."

sorry guys for late update was stuck in family drama. I promise to post regularly. sorry for any mistakes.

Please review and share...


End file.
